Delusional Heart
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: His heart ached with the choice he had to make. But it was too hard. How was he supposed to make a choice when he couldn't remember? When that was gone from his memory? "I know I'm forgetting something. Please, I need to remember. It's important. Someone... Who is it!" GerIta & Adult!HRExItaly Summary changed, story the same!
1. Who Is That?

**A/N- I've written a lot of other fics, and this isn't even my first Hetalia fic. But it's my first Hetalia fic posted **_**online.**_** Haha. I really hope you guys like it!**

**Happy readings!**

Italy's eyes watched, fighting tears, as men fell around him. It was horrible. Blood was splattered across everything, the fluid soaking into the ground and turning the earth into a sickened scene. The ghastly crimson even streaked over his own pale skin.

The red-brunette stumbled, bringing up his weapon just in time to shoot down an enemy that had somehow miraculously advanced with a knife. What was left of his tattered soul ripped impossibly more ass the man fell, writhing before becoming still. There was so much pain, so much death on his hands. It was killing him inside.

_How had it happened like this?_

_Why must it be this way?_

"TAKE COVER!"

Italy was shaken out of his daze at the sharp command. Whistling, loud and piercing; every one of his men diving to the ground. His mind didn't register these blatant factors.

The world erupted.

His vision exploded into a sea of red, black, and brown. The country was not aware of everything at first, then it hit.

His ears screeched at him from the roar of the bomb, pain sprouting everywhere imaginable. Muscles tore, tendons snapped, and Italy's own blood joined the marks of others upon his body and the ground.

The dirt rushed up at him. The Italian screamed, though he didn't process this. Clouds of dust and debris scattered around him. For a moment, everything went black. Fading away as his eyes closed, head resting on the hardened dirt under him, arms curled half protectively around it. Then…

He heard a voice.

Wearily, agony lacing through his body, Italy looked up… And saw a young man about his age, black cap, long ebony cape, and cloned hair running towards him through the airborne earth.

"Italy!"

The brunette knew that voice. He knew that figure. That hair. Clouded hazelnut eyes met sky blue ones. He choked, whispering in disbelief and astonishment and broken hope.

"H… Holy R-Rome?"

**A/N- …Yeah… I'm not the nicest. XD This fandom will soon find that out. Trust me. Just ask the Merlinians! *cough haven'tupdatedtheirsyetoops cough* What my friend has told me-**

**Everything I touch turns to angst.**

**True. So true. So, you guys review, yeah? Please? Haha! I'd love it if you did!**


	2. Two Blondes

**A/N- Sorry for such a long wait! I was grounded from my computer, and my mom only now unlocked it… **** Sorry, guys. But here's the next chapter! Things are starting to pick up, sorry it's so short too, but I promise soon they **_**will**_** get longer and much more interesting!**

**So, read on!**

Holy Rome was no longer a little boy anymore. Just like Italy, he had grown up. He was quite tall, though not so as to overpass Germany. But those eyes were just the same, the brunette could see as he came near. Bright blue, wonderful and familiar. They held no worry, though. It was almost surprising, considering what had just happened. It sent a jolt of something he couldn't name down his spine.

"Italy," the now-man said quietly, kneeling beside him. "You're hurt. Come with me, I'll help you." Oh, and his voice was so soothing… Italy nodded the very best he could, agreeing. Strong hands slipped underneath him and coaxed the Italian into standing. From there, Holy Rome slid his arm around his waist. He encouraged the brunette to put one around his neck.

The sounds seemed dimmed as they left the battlefield. Italy wasn't quite sure of his surroundings. Everything was blurry and soon, Holy Rome stopped and picked him up. This easily let his eyes slide closed, and the world faded.

But then…

It all came crashing back.

"GET A MEDIC! GOD DAMMIT! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Italy jolted as sounds and noises assaulted his ears. Agony laced through his veins and he gasped for air, coughing, liquid racing uncomfortably from the corner of his mouth. Gunshots returned full force unlike they had been with Holy Rome, and he was once more on the ground.

Chocolate eyes gazed up toward the sky lips parted to attempt to bring in oxygen. A small shift to the right and that's when he saw him- Germany. He was cradling the Italian tight to his chest, holding him close, the hand on top pressing and causing even more pain in his middle. He coughed again and raised a weak, dirty hand to try and push away the bloodied one. Cerulean snapped back down.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed. He kept his palm where it was. "Italy, mein gott, I-Italy! Thank Gott you're awake!" He seemed so happy, so relieved- but it was spoiled by the fear evident in his tone. "Italy, stay awake, alright?"

Italy twitched with how his nerves were on fire. "G… G-Ger-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit, body shaking terribly. "Wha…?" he managed at last.

"Shut up," he said in a gentle, worried-to-death tone. "Don't talk too much. Got it? That's an o-order." Italy gave a small nod to show consent. "You… Gott, Italy, you…You… I-Italy? Italy, no, don't do that!"

The country's eyes had begun to slide shut once more, limbs growing heavy. He tried to grasp onto the blonde's words, but it wasn't working very well. He was just so tired… A quick siesta couldn't hurt, could it? Germany would get mad at him, but, _I'll get up right away,_ Italy thought blearily, not really processing what his own mind was feeding him. _Then… We'll go train. Yeah. We'll train after a quick nap. Germany is nice. He'll forgive me._

"Italy, no! Stop it! Don't you d-dare close your eyes! Stay! Awake! Do you hear me?"

But no, he didn't. The last thing he heard before being swept away once more into that warm darkness was the German screaming for help once again.

**A/N- See? It's getting a little more interesting. I know a lot probably doesn't make sense, but just wait. In due time, you'll understand! I hope that this isn't too terrible…**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


End file.
